


This Isn’t Part of the Project!

by sadsupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hate Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsupreme/pseuds/sadsupreme
Summary: Eren and Levi have feuded for as long as they’d known each other, always finding ways to argue in any given circumstance and never truly getting along. Despite their frenemy type relationship, when they get alone time to work on a project their shared hatred towards one another turns to something else.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	This Isn’t Part of the Project!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the adoration, constructive criticism, and kudos you guys have given me! I took my time with this one as opposed to skimming it and posting it. I actually took my time going through it adding revisions where necessary before posting this time! Though there may still be some issues with the text. Anyway enjoy! They’re frenemies in this one :)

Eren found himself nodding off in the middle of his history lecture as his American History teacher, Mr. Smith, droned on and on about the Great Depression.

“Now that we’re done with the lesson plan, I’ll explain the project attached to this unit—“ 

The class groaned and he cleared his throat, waiting for them to be quiet before continuing,”Nothing too bad, just a group research project guys...”

He further explained it in detail for the students as they all listened intently, Eren typing down everything he said, irritating his neighbor Levi, as he tended to type aggressively.

“Can you calm those fucking fingers brat? I can’t fucking focus with the sound of you typing a thousand words per minute.” He turned in his seat, glaring at Eren who smirked down at him.

“Oh, sensitive hearing—old man?” He smiled as he continued to type before Levi slammed his laptop down,” Hey, what the hell?”

“Tch, we’re the same fucking age brat, but you need to learn some fucking manners,” He glared at Eren, clicking his teeth at him. 

Eren glared in return, pulling his laptop screen back up and logging in before typing rapidly, just to irritate Levi, and smirking when the other scoffed.

“Immature fucking kid...I should slap the shit out of you.”

“Well do it then. Oh, or are you too scared you’re gonna burst your hip doing it old man?” 

“Fuck you’re so irritating,” Levi groaned turning back around with a scoff as Eren grinned smugly. Finally his professor was done with the lecture and class was over. All the students had already started piling out, leaving Armin, Levi, Eren, and Mr. Smith who just sighed and went into his office, muttering something about needing a drink. 

“So obviously the three of us should work together—don’t look at me like that! We’re sort of a good team,” Armin pouted sighing as he continued.

“Um no, Armin, we can work together and let him do whatever he wants. We’re too advanced for him.” Eren winked at Levi who just flipped him off, not even wanting to respond. 

“Eren...did you even type down what he said?” Armin chastised him, and he stared in disdain at his screen, which was covered in paragraphs of keyboard smashes from his attempts at irritating Levi. He groaned, realizing he took the bait as Levi grinned at him. 

“Of course he didn’t, he’s a fucking dumbass who always wants to pick a fight.”

“No I’m not! And maybe if you wouldn’t have set me off I could’ve taken them down!”

“Always so quick to victimize yourself—“

“Guys, it’s fine! I took down all the requirements, just—I have work tonight so...I’ll email you the doc. Work on it without me, and share what you have with my google account. I’ll review it when I get time but, please try to resolve your issues and work together for once!” 

He waved at the two before walking out of the classroom to his psych 101 class, almost dropping his laptop as Reiner and Bertholdt popped up at the entrance. He blushed as he rushed off, the two trailing close behind him begging for tutoring. 

“I already told you both—I’m not tutoring you guys for free!”

They watched him walk off, shaking their heads at him, before turning to look at each other with hateful glances. 

“Well brat I guess we’re stuck together—I’ll meet you at your apartment after my last class.” 

He walked out and Eren scoffed at him,” You don’t even know where I live!”

“I’ll figure it out brat.” He flipped him off behind his back, rolling his eyes as Levi flipped him off in return—turning and walking down the hall, as he face planted into his arms resting on the desk. 

“Guess I gotta clean up before he gets there...” He shook his head at the thought, chastising himself for even considering making things comfortable to Levi, but also wanting to be hospitable as his mother had taught him. After all, she’d kill him on the spot if she found out he invited someone over to his apartment without cleaning up first. Speaking of which, he needed to call home at some point that week. He shook off the thought, putting his laptop in its case before making his way out of the class and towards the parking lot. 

He drove home, texting Jean to send him his notes for their Sociology class(as he needed time to clean up his apartment). Once he arrived, he immediately went to shower: getting out, drying off, and getting dressed in his cleaning outfit. He picked up all dirty laundry off the floor throughout the small apartment, placing it in his laundry basket, before straightening up the living room. He fluffed the throw pillows, almost vacuumed but got too lazy too, cleaned off the coffee table, and picked up a used condom(fuck he almost vomited) he’d found under the couch while doing a trash sweep. He walked over to the bathroom cleaning it up to the best of his ability with the limited cleaning supplies he’d had(narrowed down to shower cleaner, windex, and pinesol). He didn’t think Levi would want to shower, didn’t even like the thought of Levi using his shower, though his shower wasn’t much dirty as it was messy seeing as to the fact that he had a lot of products to maintain his hair...so, he decided to clean off the mirror and straighten up his products on the counter. He also applied pinesol to the toilet, and air freshener around the bathroom just for smell factor. He was satisfied with how it looked, grabbing the trash and throwing it in a garbage bag(replacing the bag in the bin) before he made his way to the kitchen.

In there, he tasked himself with cleaning and putting up his dishes(groaning at how many there were) and throwing his food trash away from the countertops. He never truly realized what a mess he’d lived in until the two hours he spent cleaning. He completed his work by making up his bed, and laying back on it with a sigh. He groaned as the doorbell rung throughout his apartment, a few moments later, followed by knocking. 

He walked over, looking through the peephole at Levi’s angry figure, head-to-toe in workout gear which accentuated his (perfectly) fit body, scoffing as he continued to knock on the door.

“Open up I ain’t got all day brat!” 

Eren rolled his eyes before opening the door letting him in. Levi scanned the room with a scoff, frowning as he took off his shoes before making his way into the house. He stared over at Eren expectantly, grinning at what he’d saw. 

“Nice outfit, brat.” He commented as he took in Eren’s outfit choice: short shorts, a crop top(that Mikasa had left over at his house), flip flops with socks under them, and large cleaning gloves. It was quite possibly the worst outfit in all of history. 

“Whatever, I was cleaning, lets just get started with the project so you can get the fuck out of my house.” 

“Aw cleaning? For me? You shouldn’t have. And why the rush—got a Grindr date or something, brat?” Levi teased sitting on the edge of Eren’s bed as Eren blushed stuttering as Levi 

“W-What are you, projecting or something?” He deflected trying not to blush at the accusation, though knowing he probably would end up going on the dating app later as he’d need(and deserve) a release from the hours of arguing with Levi over the project.

“What are you suggesting brat? That I would lower my standards to go on a dating app just to fuck someone? I’m not that horny.”

“Why? Need viagra in order to get it up old man?” Eren challenged, blushing as he took in Levi’s form once more when he stood in front of him with his arms crossed(the clothes were too tight and he couldn’t resist, Levi was built just his type). He tried to ignore the man as he opened the email Armin sent him, clearing his throat,” Anyway—“

“You know you should really stop those old man comments if you’re gonna check me out like you wanna fuck brat.” 

“What is there to check out? Wrinkles and warts?” He lied, reading through the prompts. 

“Really? So the sight of this doesn’t get you off?” Levi grinned removing his shirt as Eren stared in awe at the ripped muscles beneath it. He grabbed Eren’s hands and brought them to touch at his abdomen, Eren snatching his hand back as though he’d touched a hot coal, as he chuckled at him,” Hmm? So quiet now brat. You actually look like you wanna fuck me right now.”

“In your dreams old man I only date people in my age bracket.”

“You’ve got some fucking nerve, making fun of me for being a year older than you—you probably still wear diapers you’re so fucking immature.”

“That was the worst fucking comeback I’ve ever heard,” He lied again with a scoff,” and I’d rather be young and cute than old, short, grumpy, and unattractive!”

“Take it back brat.” Levi glared into his soul, he was too stubborn to admit defeat so he challenged his classmate.

“Why? It’s true isn’t it? Munchkin?” He grinned, hitting Levi where it hurts as Levi glared at him, sitting his laptop down on the ground before pushing Eren against the bed, instigating a wrestling match. 

“Get off me!” Eren struggled against him as Levi pinned him down against the bed, wrestling in his hold as Levi continued to hold his wrists down with his hands and thighs down with his knees. 

“Not until you fucking apologize for insulting me brat!”

“You insulted me first!”

They struggled against each other for a while before Eren admitted defeat, scowling up at him as Levi glared down at him expectantly,” Gonna fucking apologize brat?” 

“Fuck you.” They glared at each other, as they panted for a few moments, before leaning into each other to make out. Eren moaned into the kiss, grabbing Levi’s shirt as Levi bit his lip. He didn’t let his tongue inside, instead, biting Levi’s lip before Levi twisted his nipple—the gasp he let out allotting Levi’s tongue entrance. 

Their tongues wrestled as they lapped them against each other, Levi pulling away as Eren whined, to bite and suck at his neck. Eren whimpered as Levi started to bite and suck at an erogenous spot on his neck. Once Levi was done, he flipped them over—leaning down to suck a mark on Levi’s neck while grinding against him as Levi clicked his tongue at his eagerness. 

“You fucking brat.” He flipped them over once again, roughly pulling Eren’s shirt up and off before bending over to suck on his nipple. Eren groaned, glaring down at Levi as he glared back up at him before picking his legs up and pulling his pants down. 

“Say you’re sorry brat and I might just let you cum in my mouth.” He promised as he spit in his hands and started jerking Eren off, Eren whining at the feeling before shutting his mouth, refusing to show visible pleasure to Levi. He just smirked in response to that, deepthroating Eren’s dick and sucking in his cheeks. Eren let out a loud moan in response as Levi continued to bob his head up and down releasing his dick with a pop, and jerking him off around the tip again,” Change your mind brat?” 

“F-Fuck no.” He groaned as he balled the comforter in his hands, whining when Levi deepthroated him again,” O-Ok fine, I’m sorry...”

Levi smirked,” Don’t you get it brat? You just can’t win with me—“

“I’m sorry you have to live out your sad pathetic life as a short grumpy bastard.” He grinned as Levi reached up to choke him, moaning as Levi continued to jack him off at a rapid pace. 

“Fuck you brat, I’ll show you pathetic.” Eren glared at him as he flipped him over,”Are you clean brat?” 

“My STI test results are in the drawer from last week and I haven’t had sex in a month.” He replied arching his back as Levi stuck a finger in him. Levi fingered him for a millisecond before pulling out, Eren whining in response, reaching over to grab the document from Eren’s drawer. He reviewed it as Eren propped himself up on one elbow, pouting up at the man as he scanned the results. He nodded throwing them off to fuck knows where before continuing to finger Eren. 

“Eager to fuck hm? Dirty brat. But this is good, I hate fucking dirty things and I didn’t bring a condom.” 

“Woah woah woah! How am I supposed to know if you’re clean or not?” He frowned, whining as Levi’s fingers left him to reach into his bag to grab a piece of paper. He snatched it from him, bucking up at Levi as he hit him on the back of the head for it, before also scanning the results. Levi was just as clean as he was, thankfully, and he dropped the papers letting out a wanton moan when Levi thrusted his fingers back into him, reaching inside him just under his prostate. 

“Thought I’d have to teach you a lesson tonight brat—you’re irritating as fuck but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t wanna fuck the shit out of you.” 

Eren moaned as Levi roughly shoved his fingers in and out of him, rubbing against his prostate and overstimulating him as he jerked him off to the same speed,” f-fuck you...”

“Fuck you too brat—oh wait, I am.” He grinned, reaching over to grab the lube he’d brought, before hissing as Eren reached under him to jack him off as payback,” S-shit brat I almost fell off the bed what the fuck?” 

“Wish you’d fall off the top of the building if you ask me.” He pushed Levi over to start sucking him off, praising himself for his good head-giving skills as Levi immediately moaned carding a finger through his hair. 

“Fucking bra-at, fuck—“ He fisted his fingers in Eren’s hair as he roughly throatfucked him,” Fucking brat n-needs to choke...”

Eren pulled back and he (almost) whined from the loss of pleasure, before squirming as Eren continued to jack him off, giving Eren the illusion of dominance before he’d make his move to teach Eren a lesson by fucking the ever living shit out of him. 

“You couldn’t choke me with this small cock Levi. Hmm, sad I thought smaller guys usually came in bigger packages.” He teased with a smug grin, pulling away from Levi’s hold, although telling a lie as Levi was obviously packing, and he almost drooled at the sight of the Levi’s elongated and hardened red cock, slightly curving up towards his stomach. 

“Say it again brat,” Levi threatened as Eren almost gulped at the deadly stare Levi was giving him. He stood his ground, though, and continued to tease Levi. 

“Mm, I said I think it’s so sad how you’re a midget and have a fucking small dick—fuck!”

He was cut off by Levi roughly flipping him over, pulling him towards him with a grip that could bruise, as he lined his cock up with his entrance and slammed into him. He didn’t give Eren any room to adjust to his size before slamming into him again, picking up the pace as Eren could only whimper and moan in response. 

“I’ll fuck that disrespect right out of your fucking mouth brat.” Levi gave him nothing but rough strokes, as punishment for his cocky behavior, as Eren was slammed into the comforter with every thrust—the headboard slamming against the wall though neither of them cared, too busy focused on the amazing sex going on between them. 

“Mm fuck,” Eren moaned as Levi gripped his hips ramming into him, never having had so much intense, almost overstimulating, pleasure from penetration alone. 

“Apologize brat.” He growled, fucking him at an almost animalistic pace,” Say you’re fucking sorry for disrespecting me.”

“N-Never...” Eren panted, biting his lip as he struggled to form a coherent sentence, too focused on the pain and pleasure of Levi’s fucking. 

“Fucking apologize you insolent fucking shit!” Eren groaned in amazement and pleasure, aggressive men and sex were just his type, biting his lip as moans littered past his lips. The sex Levi was giving him was nothing short of pornographic, maybe even better than porn. He’d never experienced sex so good before, he felt like he could cum untouched from it. He ignored Levi though, arching his back to give Levi more leverage—who used it to his advantage reaching a deeper angle as he adjusted his grip on Eren’s waist. 

“Not apologizing—ngh—so you better just keep waiting on your death bed for it,” Eren glared, at least attempted to, thrusting back into him as Levi fucked him. 

Fuck I hate you so much.” Levi snarled, grabbing his hair and yanking his head up to make out with Eren as he pounded into him, Eren’s (unknown) flexibility finally coming into play,”Hate your attitude, your disrespect, this long, nice, fucking hair of yours; hate those nice fucking lips—your pretty fucking face, nice body, and big nice ass that I’m fucking right now, feels so fucking good around my cock brat.”

“Hate you...uhn...too...” Eren whimpered into his mouth as Levi reached around to grab his neck, applying light pressure to his throat, directly under his chin, as he slowed down his thrusts a bit,” Hate your—ah—sexy fucking glare, nice eyes...fuck right there...yes, fuck...hate your nice body...so fucking fit—“

He was cut off with a moan as Levi directed his thrusts head-on towards his prostate, biting his lips as he held back his moans. 

“Don’t hate how I’m fuckin you though huh brat?” Levi smirked as he tightened his hand, Eren moaning in response as he reached around to jerk Eren off,” Love this cock—huh? Love how I’m fucking you right now?” 

Eren shook his head, as if trying to refuse the pleasure, though unable to express his complaints as Levi choked the breath out of him. He nodded in defeat, reduced to a whimpering mess at Levi’s ministrations. He’d never truly found choking arousing during sex, too worried about passing out and ruining everything—though this was rather erotic he’d have to admit. The breathy moans he let out in response did nothing but fuel Levi who continued to pummel into him also quite lost in the pleasure of fucking Eren raw. 

Levi choked him harder, growling into Eren’s ear,”Say it brat—tell me how much you love this fucking cock Eren.” 

Eren glared at him before moaning in defeat as Levi released tension on his throat, immediately gasping for breath and having to hold back the need to cum,” L-Love your big cock...ah...love the way it’s...fucking me...”

“Mm, I know you do baby.” He grinned in victory as he picked up speed in his hand on Eren’s cock, listening in delight to his moans increase in pitch,”Gonna cum brat?” 

“F-Fuck yeah...gonna cum...”

“Say my name Eren.” He ordered as he jerked around the tip at a fast pace, bringing Eren closer and closer to climax,” Say it when you cum, let the neighbors know whose fucking you senseless right now.” 

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum—fuck, Levi!” He came, splattering all over the notebook pages beneath him as Levi continued to fuck into him; overstimulated as Levi slammed into his abused prostate,”A-Ah fuck...”

“Want me to cum in you brat? Cum all in your fucking cunt?” Eren nodded enthusiastically as he fucked into him harder for a few more moments before cumming with a loud moan of Eren’s name; pumping cum in him as he carried out his orgasm and pulling out, watching as his release leaked out of Eren with a grin,” Dirty seductive brat.” 

“I can’t believe you made me cum all over my laptop.” Eren complained in embarrassment as he tried to wipe the keyboard and screen down with his shirt, inevitably so as the makeshift cleaning job had done nothing but spread the cum all over the place,” Fuck it, we’ll just work on your laptop and I’ll clean this later.”

“That was your doing maybe next time put some napkins on or something.” Levi shrugged, picking up his clothes as he got dressed,” And whatever, just log into your google from my laptop then.”

“There won’t be a next time this was one time only.” Eren denied, shaking his head as he got dressed, biting his lip at the uncomfortable feeling of cum leaking out of him.

“Keep telling yourself that brat, I know you’ll come back crawling for more.” Levi winked as he pulled on his pants before resuming his position on the edge of the bed picking up his own pen and notebook,” Now let’s focus on this fucking project yeah?” 

Eren rolled his eyes, sitting next to him frowning at his messed up laptop,”Whatever...”

The next day in class they were back to frenemies, making occasional insults at each other before Armin cut them off asking about the project. He began engaging in a conversation with Eren, before the lecture started, trying to figure out how far they’d gotten without Armin’s help. 

Eren subconsciously opened his laptop, blushing wide-eyed in embarrassment as he did so—realizing he never did clean it like he promised himself after engaging in another round with Levi and going to sleep. 

“What is that all over your laptop, Eren?” Armin asked, in oblivion, as Eren blushed. Levi chuckling from the desk next to them—he almost wanted to smack the man. 

“Uh nothing, just spilled glue all over it while we were working I guess.” He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck as Armin analyzed the spill. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, why did he need glue for an online project? And what glue looked like that?

Levi rolled his eyes with a smirk,”Stupid clumsy brat almost fucked up our outlining, spilled all over the computer.”

“Hey that wasn’t my fault you were—“ He cut himself off, before he’d further embarrassed himself Armin, leaning back in his seat with a frown as Levi smirked in victory, further confusing Armin who tried to read between the lines. 

A few seconds later Armin noticed the hickey’s on both their necks—his eyes widened, and he stared at the two with a blush before groaning in disgust, avoiding staring at the two of them,” Can you please make sure to clean your freaking laptop if you’re gonna have...encounters near it?” 

Eren whined into his hands at his friends intuitiveness, feeing embarrassed at being caught fucking the enemy. He spent the rest of the class silently sulking as Armin refused to look him in the eye. To top it all off Levi winked at him every time he looked in his direction, which did nothing to help his embarrassment. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he picked it up with a frown, seeing the new message notification appear on his lock screen. He’d recieved a text from Levi asking if he’d wanted a repeat of the night before, and though he was embarrassed at Levi practically outing their endeavor to Armin; he couldn’t help but be excited at the thought of having sex with Levi again(who was admittedly the best he’d ever had).

He replied in agreement, saying it should be his turn to be on top to which Levi replied “we’ll see” and smirked at him. He felt smitten with him; excited at the thought of being intimate with Levi again and almost slapping himself at the feeling before clearing his throat, trying to stop the grin that threatened to shine clear on his face. After all, he looked forward to putting Levi in his place for once and reducing him to the state Levi had reduced him to the previous night, but he couldn’t let it be revealed else he’d be teased for it by Levi. And after all he’d endured he wanted nothing less than to be teased by Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
